pikachu and buneary adventures in crises city
by majin patrick
Summary: Pikachu and buneary have been transported into another dimension by the evil Blackstar the hedgehog and the chaos emreld have been drained of there power With the help of sonic and friends can they stop Blackstar restore the chaos emreld and get pikachu and buneary back home also a few of my fan characters later on technically speaking black star is one of my fan characters
1. team rocket

In the unova reign ash and friends are getting ready get on to the cruise ship to kanto but suddenly

"Prepare for trouble

Make it double..."

"Um team rocket!." Yells ash

"I'm sort of in a hurry can we skip to the part were I kick you're ass."

Jessie screams. "NO WE PUT A LOT OF WORCK INTO THAT MOTO AND YOU'R GONNA LISTEN!"

"As we were saying."said James.

"Bringing chaos at a breach neck pace..."

"Pikachu use thunder bolt." Says ash obviously boerd

"Wait what." Said James slightly scared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed team rocket

"We didn't do anything yet." Said Jessie

"The world is cruel." Said James

"If ya can't do de time don't do de crime." Said meowth

All "team rockets blasting of again waba mi mime!"

Team rocket land some ever in the south in a hole

Jessie"this hole is like our relationship James it's cold darck and it has meowth in it

James" shut up."


	2. the mysteries hedgehog

The following is a non-profit fan fiction sonic the hedgehog is owned by saga and sonic team and pokemon is owned by Nintendo and game freak

**_this is human talk sup_**

**_This is pokemon talk(sup)_**

**_This is thoughts*sup*_**

after they had dealt with team rocket they got ready to boerd the ship to kanto when ash saw a familiar face and yelled "hey dawn!"

"Hi ash do you know we're the ship to kanto is!"Yelled dawn back.

"It's right here it's the one I'm going on." Said ash.

"Cool." Said dawn.

Later on the ship everybody let there pokemon out of there pokeballs as soon as buneary saw pikachu she rushed up to him pikachu prepared himself for her tight hugs she hugged him making him blush a little unnoticed because of his naturally red cheeks

"So cute." Said nearly everyone on the ship.

Those who didn't just said"awwwwww."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Some on screamed as she saw a darck figure rising from the water

"What's wrong said ash." Ash yelled. Then he saw the sinister figure.

"Is that a pokemon." said ires.

"Foolish human female..." Said the figure

"I am the most powerful evil that has ever exsisted..."

"I am blackstar... blackstar the hedgehog!

"Carazard use overheat!"Yelled ash

But blackstar deflected it with a swipe of his hand.

" let me show you a real attack..." he raised his hand held just one finger and yelled "death ball!"

"(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)!" Screamed charizard nearly conscious

Pikachu then lost his temper and yelled (" you basterd thunder bolt!")

"Pardon" said blackstar obviously able to understand pokemon he then got shocked by a unusually powerful thunder bolt "AHHHHHH!" Blackstar screamed in pain

"(Not so tough now are you") said pikachu with cocky attitude.

"Its funny..." said blackstar. He continued to say " pain is such a rare feeling to me I've actually came to like it..." Said blackstar. "But now it's time to die." DARCK VORTEX!" Buneary grabbed pikachu 's arm in an attempt to stop him from being sucked in but they both ended up heading towards the vortex When suddenly a red and black hedgehog caught them yelled "chaos control!"and teleported of.

Why is blackstar doing this

We're did the hedgehog take them

Who is the hedgehog why am I asking you thesis questions answers to all that and most next time


	3. new discovery

**hey I'm gonna add a new chapter every 2 or 3** **days**

"(uhhhh... we're am I buneary)?" Wow were is buneary!?" Said pikachu

"You're friend is in a little girl called creams house she is beaten up pretty bad so she is being healed."said shadow in a quit voice

"(Who are you)" said pikachu

"I'm shadow the hedgehog"

"(I'm pikachu and one more question how are you understanding me)"

"It's this device covering my right eye and ear it can translate very language and it let's me speak it but it seams you understand me in my real vioce I don't need to activate it but it can sense power levels and I am getting a huge reading from you every one is wearing one and tails created it."

"Shadow!" Yelled silver

"What idiot."said shadow with a vicious tone

"I hate you but we need help stopping the blackstars army we defeated all his siolders there's this really powerful guy he's called pitch he's more powerful then us all but maby if we worck together we might have a chance but you should bring you're friend his power is huge let's go" said silver and then he flew of.

"You don't look that fast so I'll give you a lift".

"(Na I'm really fast but show me were to go)"

"Ok" he said before he zoomed of

"(Quick attack)" he yelled and ran to follow him

Meanwhile at the the battlefield

"You and your friend can't win I'm much to powerful you could win if you were super sonic but that's unlikely you don't have the chaos emreld." Yelled pitch

"Hey pitch" yells tails

"If you're attacking someone with a hyper sound wave device Don't let him near a sound system." Said tails and plugged his sound wave gun into the his radio it made a excruciating noise witch made pitch cover his ears while he was disabled sonic kicked him and pitch fell backwards then pikachu arrived and hit him with a quick attack "ouch" pitch complained pitch used a darck torrent scattering the team but he was struck by two powerful bolts of lightning "ahhhhhh." He screamed and then fell down knocked out. "pikachu?"'said shadow confused. "(wasn't me)" said pikachu. "than who was it." "Me" said a figure hovering above " the names lightning lightning the hedgehog now I'll finish of this joker thunder wave!" He yelled and a giant beam of energy hit pitch disintegrating him.

"Any way I am from the future I'm here to tell shadow that soon an old friend will return with a different appearance don't know much about her but I know her name Maria..."

"What but how I saw her die!" Yelled shadow.

"But Gereled robotnick was a smart person he invented a device that would either bring Maria back or him but it can only be used once and when they get brought back they would be a hedgehog it's you're choice who you bring back."

"Now goodby."

"Chaos control."

And with that he was gone

"Um... Maria's coming back." Said shadow

"Sonic!" Said amy as she ran up and hugged him

"(Pikachu)" said buneary as she did the same

"Ha they look exactly the same except pikachu and buneary are way way more adorable." Said cream.

"Evry body to space Colleny arck now Were gonna activate that machine and were gonna bring Maria back even if she does end up a hedgehog it in fact it would be better then I wouldn't feel small around her!" Said shadow

"Ok" said sonic


	4. into a trap

**hey I'm back to much homework**

**The following is a fanfiction!**

**Support saga!**

****The next day

"God damit tails how long does it take to modify a plane!" Yelled shadow Impatiently

"Somebody slap him" said tails

"Ok" said knuckles with that he slapped shadow

"Ow" that hurt said shadow

"(Oh yeah why is this city so wrecked)" said pikachu

"Well ever since blackstar got his hands on the chaos emeralds he's been causing havoc" said sonic

"But I thought you had to have a pure heart to use the chaos emeralds" said cream

"I can answer that one black star got his scientist evo the fox to turn them into the darck emeralds once he discovered he couldn't use them" said tails "oh and the plains done but it can only Cary 6 so some of us will stay behind"

"I suggest sonic,silver,shadow,knuckles,tails and pikachu." Said amy. It was the only smart suggestion she had all day

"Ok"said tails.

"Let's go." Yelled sonic

And that's the and of that chapter


	5. andriods!

Previosly sonic,shadow,silver,knuckles,tails and pikachu set off to space Coleny ark.

"We're here." Said tails as they landed on the space station. They all got out and started searching for the machine tails and sonic took one corridor knuckles and silver checked another and shadow and pikachu checked the other

(What will this thing look like) said pikachu

"Dunno" said shadow

"Stay we're you are and I'll shoot you" said a robotic voice "I am andriod 1 and you trespassers are looking for masters resurrection machine now die if you want the machine you must defeat all 13 of masters androids each one more powerful than the last now die!" He yelled

**pikachu and shadow vs andriod 1**

andriod 1 shot a blast at shadow but shadow used chaos control to dodge and then pikachu hit it back with a iron tail it destroys andriod 1's left arm "ahhhh it's gonna take me a hour to program a new hand wait I'm left handed ahhhhh cyber scattershot!" He yelled then million's of beam's fired at them.

"Dam he's tough and he is only the first android so he is the weakest!"

Meanwhile with sonic and tails

"Don't see anything it's to darck." Says sonic while running

"Sonic I'm getting a call on my scouter." Says tails

"Ok." Said sonic

"I need help defeating this andriod." Said shadow.

"Ok we'll be right there."said tails.

"Let's go sonic." Said tails with that they ran.


	6. the end

_just thought I'd tell any one who actually reads this if any one reads this I QUIT I have a better idea for a story and no one like' s this one _


End file.
